


Dixie's Distraction 2

by Goombario



Category: Donkey Kong Country
Genre: Cheating, Chimpanzee, Diddy's Kong Quest, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Monkeys, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: After her plan to escape the Kremlings from Gangplank Galleon was successful, Dixie and Diddy continue their journey through Crocodile Isle. When the Kongs are stopped by Klubba for a lack of Kremkoins, Dixie decides to give her idea another try.
Relationships: Dixie Kong/Klubba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dixie's Distraction 2

**Author's Note:**

> Contains humilation, cum eating, and probably some form of cuckold at the end. Diddy and Dixie's voices are envisioned to be those from the Donkey Kong Country cartoon. If you'd like an example, the episode 'Klump's Lumps' has both of them talking early in the episode. You can find it on YouTube (as of February 2020.)

Diddy Kong looked disappointed.

In front of the hat-wearing monkey loomed Klubba, the muscle-bound Kremling that guarded the entrance to the Kremlings' 'Lost World.' The Lost World was a place that Cranky Kong had recommended that Diddy and Dixie explore to find clues on where Kaptain K. Rool might be holding Donkey Kong captive. Unfortunately for Diddy, he was required to pay to enter--and he was short just three Kremkoins.

"Come on, you really don't need three more pictures of K. Rool's ugly green mug, do you?" Diddy asked Klubba. The massive crocodile looked down at the Kong, smacking one of his scaly green palms with his spike-covered club. Diddy looked Klubba up and down--the only thing the Kremling wore were long, red-and-white striped pants. He wore nothing he could pull over the swamp-brained buffoon's eyes and make a run for it.

"Arrgh, that be me captain yer insultin'!" Klubba replied with a thick pirate accent, if it could be called such--the entire Kremling Krew seemed to adopt a pirate persona to mimic their leader. None of them talked like this back when they were invading Donkey Kong Island. "If ye ain't got the booty, then ye can scooty!" Klubba pointed behind the Kongs, directing them to the path returning to the swampy world of Krem Quay. "Get goin', ye flea-bitten vermin!"

"My fleas take offense to that, thank you!" Diddy snapped at Klubba, shaking a fist at him. "Come on, you big lug! I'll take you on!"

"Diddy, hold up a second."

Diddy paused, hearing Dixie speak up from behind him. He turned to face her, thinking she had been doing nothing but idly chewing bubble gum while he tried to bargain with Klubba. A pink bubble popped in Diddy's face as he turned, covering his face with gum.

"Oops, sorry." Dixie apologized, covering her mouth to hide a grin. Diddy slowly pulled the sticky gum from his face and tossed it on the ground, looking less than thrilled at his girlfriend's 'accident.' "I think I can get us across. Let me talk to Klubba!"

"What can you do, Dix?" Diddy asked as Dixie's long, blonde ponytail brushed against his tail when she walked past him. "We don't have enough Kremkoins. The big jerk's not gonna budge."

"I don't need him to." Dixie replied. She turned back to Diddy, holding out a hand. "Gimme one of our bananas. I have an idea. You might want to close your eyes for this, and cover your ears." Diddy was clearly confused, but Dixie didn't explain further--she continued to approach Klubba. Curiosity was getting the better of Diddy Kong, but he obeyed Dixie's instructions and turned around, pulling the brim of his hat over his eyes. Two fingers plugged his ears as he waited.

"How's it going, big guy?" Dixie asked as she stepped up to Klubba. The Kremling bashed his club on his palm, looking down at Dixie with an amused grin.

"What, ye think yer little hair tricks can get past me, chimp?" Klubba asked. "I told yer little man there, if ye don't have the coins, scram!"

"I'm not here for a little man." Dixie replied, stepping closer to Klubba. She reached for his pants, tugging at them until the shape of a thick cock was visible through them. Klubba raised an eyebrow--or at least, Dixie thought it was an eyebrow, it was hard to tell from those scales--and watched her work. She looked up at Klubba and moved her hands from his pants to the banana she was holding, slowly peeling it.

"Are yeh tryin' to offer me food?" Klubba asked. "The captain likes those nasty things, but not I. I much prefer a good Neek stew!"

"Not food, but there is an offer." Dixie said. She opened her mouth and slowly moved the banana towards her, taking all of the long, yellow fruit into her mouth. Klubba watched as the entire banana disappeared down Dixie's throat without so much as a gag. She slowly pulled it back out, rubbing her tongue around it and keeping eye contact with Klubba. "See what I can do? It'll feel real good if I do it on your big, green banana."

"Har har har!" Klubba laughed, holding his club with one hand and his stomach with the other. "I ain't been with a wench in some time, since we ain't got any here!" Klubba looked at Dixie, who had a seductive look in her eyes--Kong or not, something in those eyes made a shiver run down his spine. His heart started to pound when Dixie licked her lips, still not breaking eye contact with him. "Are ye ... are ye serious, lass? Yer goin' to do that just to get your little man there to the Lost World?"

"I said I'm not here for a little man," Dixie corrected him with a smirk. "I could use some time with a big guy like you. Running around this island of yours makes a girl get a little lonely, ya know? Some time with a big, green, throbbing Kremling coc-" Dixie was silenced when Klubba held out his club.

"I understand, lass." Klubba said. He looked past her and pointed at Diddy, who still had his hat covering his vision and fingers in his ears. "What, eh, what's goin' on with the other monkey over there?"

"Don't worry about him." Dixie said, reaching for Klubba's pants and pulling them down. As the shape showed, his cock was very thick and even longer than the Klomp that Dixie had been with only two worlds ago. She licked her lips once more at the sight; this would be even more fun. Without a word she grabbed Klubba's scaly green dick, pumping her hand back and forth along his shaft. "You're the biggest Kremling, you know that?" Dixie praised him, speeding up her hand. "You put those guys on the galleon to shame."

"Ye been with another croc?" Klubba asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "I thought ye Kongs were only ape-fuckers yerselves. The boys always joked that ye kept it in the family."

"Does this look like I'm an 'ape fucker?'" Dixie asked, moving her head down to take half of Klubba's long dick into her mouth. Klubba shuddered at the sensation of Dixie's warm mouth and tongue rubbing against his sensitive scales--her tongue was swirling around the tip of his cock before she started to move her head. Klubba was just as amazed by the feeling as he was that Dixie didn't instantly begin to choke.

"Not at all, lass!" Klubba replied through gritted fangs, reaching down to grab a hold of Dixie's ponytail. With a firm yank, he pulled Dixie from his cock. Dixie breathed heavily as she looked up at him--a line of saliva connected her mouth to Klubba's cock. "I didn't think you Kongs could do such a feat! Not even the bravest croc wenches would take my club that far!"

"I wasn't done, but you had to stop me." Dixie teased him, sticking out her tongue before opening her mouth once more and moving down. She took Klubba's dick into her mouth again, pursing her lips around the scaly shaft and slowly bobbing her head back and forth. Klubba let out a moan and rested a hand on her head, pushing her pink beret against her head as she continued to move. 

The taste was what she expected--smooth from the scales, likely unwashed, and just slightly sour. Regardless, it wasn't an unpleasant taste, and being able to both enjoy herself and get access to the Lost World would make it worthwhile. The grunts and groans of pleasure coming from Klubba made Dixie smile up at him and bat her eyelashes as she worked his cock over, slurping and sucking as he gripped her hair.

"It's been too long ..." Klubba muttered, moving Dixie's head back and forth. His claws took a gentle hold of her hair as he watched her move from his control. "I'm not gonna last, Kong girl! This cannon's gonna blow!"

Dixie winked at him. That was all Klubba needed.

"Arrrgh!" Klubba shouted--Dixie wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or just the pirate act. No matter the reason, Klubba did as he promised--cum started to shoot into Dixie's mouth. She started to swallow as fast as she could, gulping down as much Kremling seed just as quickly as Klubba shot it out. 

When her cheeks started to swell from the massive amount, Klubba yanked on Dixie's ponytail to pull her away; as Dixie swallowed more of his load, Klubba's cum coated her face. Her brown fur now had patches of white, while another shot was caught in her open, waiting mouth and stuck-out tongue. She swallowed this cum as well, sticking out her tongue to prove she had taken it all. Klubba wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, looking down at Dixie with his cock still erect.

"So how was that, Mister Klubba?" Dixie asked, licking her lips once again to clean the cum from her mouth. Klubba looked at his cock, then down at Dixie--without a word, she started to move. Dixie untied her pink top, letting it fall from her back to the ground. She didn't have large breasts by any means, or even perky--one would call her 'flat.' 

For some reason, seeing her nipples felt like some kind of taboo to Klubba and made his cock throb harder. The Kongs didn't wear much in the way of clothes, so seeing one of their females strip was quite a sight. Her bare stomach and chest stuck out easily from the brown fur that covered the rest of her body--as Klubba's eyes trailed down her body, he noticed something; Dixie's wet pussy. 

Despite her slit being surrounded by brown fur, her arousal was easy to see--the dripping juices had a shine to them from the bright island sun. Klubba's stare was fixated on Dixie's cunt as she caught his eyes, moving a hand down to spread her pussy lips. Klubba's long, red tongue licked his chops as he stared at Dixie's pink insides.

"Is this what you want, Klubba?" Dixie asked, grinning as the Kremling eyed her pussy. "If I let you fuck me, will you let us pass?"

"I prefer the beauty of Kremkoins, ya little bug eatin' ape." Klubba replied, keeping his eyes on her. "However, I might give yer proposition a little bit 'o ponderin' if you make it worth me while." Using his free hand, he reached down and scooped Dixie up in his grasp. He held her legs with his claws wrapped around her pink kneepads, holding his club along with her left leg in his left hand and refusing to drop his weapon. 

Dixie smirked at him, giving him a sultry gaze that was once only for Diddy--Klubba could tell this somehow. 

Knowing that he was about to fuck the girl of one of his sworn enemies was making his cock throb harder, something that Dixie looked very satisfied over as Klubba started to lower her down.

"B-Big ...!" Dixie moaned as she felt the head of Klubba's cock probe her insides. Klubba slowly lowered her down on him, starting to move her up and down with the grip of his claws. Dixie's legs were spread wide as the Kremling fucked her like a toy, causing her pussy to clench around the massive dick inside of her. With each squeeze of her warm cunt, Klubba started to move her a little faster, pushing another inch of his erect dick inside of her.

"Harder, Mister Klubba! Harder!" Dixie begged as Klubba moved her up and down, pushing another inch of his cock inside of her. Seeing his cock push deep inside of Dixie made the Kremling feel powerful--well, more powerful than he knew he was already--and Dixie's pleading and moaning drove him on.

"Feels good, ye little slutty chimp?" Klubba asked, dropping his club and holding Dixie with both hands. His fingers brushed against her erect, pink nipples as he lowered her on his cock again and again, feeling her body tense up in his grasp. Forgetting herself, Dixie let out animalistic sounds as she was pleasured--loud, bliss-filled "ooks!" and "eeks!" poured from her lips as Klubba's cock impaled her faster and faster.

"It feels better than good! It's the best! I've never felt-ook!-such a big cock inside of me!" Dixie replied in a pleasure-filled shout, letting another sound escape from her lips. She blushed when she realized her noises, but the piston speed of Klubba's pushing and pulling didn't give her time to care. "More! Fuck me more, Mister Klubba! Use me like your little monkey toy!"

"I ain't got one o'them, but I think you'll do nicely! Har!" Klubba laughed, pushing Dixie down on his cock until she couldn't take any more. As much as he wanted to force every inch of his dick inside of her, he wanted her aware and breathing while he banged her in front of a still-hiding Diddy. Klubba looked past Dixie's swinging ponytail and pink beret, looking to see if Diddy was indeed still looking away--he was nowhere to be found. "Hey! Where's the red-hat monkey?!" Klubba asked in a rage, slamming his cock up inside of Dixie until she let out an ear-piercing, pleasured scream.

"I'M CUMMING!" Dixie yelled, feeling her pussy clench on Klubba's cock as her juices squirted all over it. Loud, wild-sounding shouts came from Dixie as her orgasm hit like a ton of bananas; constant "ooks!" and "eeks!" along with 'monkey yells' (as Klubba would call them) grew louder as she came. A puddle of her juices dripped on to the sand underneath them as Klubba's hard cock stayed still inside of Dixie's pussy, throbbing and rubbing against her sensitive insides as it did so.

While Dixie was breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, Klubba was frantically looking around for Diddy--all the while still slowly moving Dixie up and down on his dick. Dixie sighed in content and reached for her chest, rubbing her erect nipples to tease herself as she felt her knees start to grow weak.

"Arrr, there he be!" Klubba yelled, looking over at his wooden kiosk. Diddy stood on the roof, with his hat turned around and locking eyes with Klubba ... while masturbating. Klubba started to laugh loudly at the ridiculous sight, ignoring Diddy's surprised look when the monkey realized he had been caught. "What ye be doin' there, Kong?" Klubba asked. "Ye enjoyin' the show?"

"Uh ... monkey see, monkey shoot goo?" Diddy smiled weakly, making a nervous chuckle.

"I should run ye through for that horrible wordplay!" Klubba shouted at him. "But if that's how ye want to play, then so be it! I'll give yer wench here a taste of a Kremling's white gold right in her treasure cave!"

"How's that any better than mine?" Diddy asked while idly masturbating at the show in front of him.

"Because I can do THIS!" Klubba shouted in reply, pulling Dixie down on his dick and firing a thick, massive stream of cum up inside of her pussy. Dixie let out another loud, bliss-filled 'monkey yell' of a loud "eek!" as Klubba's cum filled her insides, beginning to leak out before the crocodile's cock could pump to shoot again. Dixie felt herself go limp on Klubba's dick, sighing in content as she felt his warm load shoot into her time and again.

"Whoa." Diddy muttered, watching the two with wide eyes. "Ya know, I should hate this, but I'm impressed yet disgusted."

"Ye Kongs are learnin' yer place, eh?" Klubba asked, holding a panting, blissful Dixie on his cock while ignoring her pleading whines for him to continue. "I think I'll let ye monkeys into me Lost World! This was worth the price! Har har!" Klubba laughed. Diddy looked at the floating, golden barrel on the other side of the makeshift bridge--he could have easily jumped to it from the kiosk roof, but stopping to watch his girlfriend get mercilessly fucked by his enemy proved to be too interesting for him.

"Uh, thanks." Diddy said, leaping from the roof of the kiosk. "Come on then, Dix. Let's get movin'."

"You ... you go ahead!" Dixie replied, breathing heavily. "I don't ... I don't think he's completely distracted yet!" Diddy looked defeated and a little confused as he walked down the bridge, looking up at the golden barrel before turning to see that Klubba had positioned Dixie in front of his green cock, holding her like a sleeve as he fucked her from behind. As Diddy turned back, the music of Klubba's Kiosk started to surround the three of them, as a menacing reminder of what he was experiencing.

Some 'Video Game Hero' he was turning out to be, letting his girlfriend get fucked by a Kremling in exchange for a pass to another world. Diddy leaned down to leap for the barrel, but paused when a loud yell rang through his ears.

"Arrr! Not so fast, monkey!" Klubba yelled. Diddy turned around, seeing Dixie had completely collapsed as Klubba continued to use her like a cocksleeve. He pulled Dixie from his cock and casually dropped her to the ground, grabbing his scaly cock with one hand and beginning to furiously pump back and forth. As Diddy approached the two, Klubba let out a loud, deep "Arrrrr!" as he shot another load all over Dixie, coating the blonde's face and chest as he sighed in pleasure.

"You said I could go!" Diddy protested, grimacing at the sight of Dixie looking to be on cloud nine while dripping with Klubba's seed. "You have my girl, what's the hold-up?"

"This be for the one time!" Klubba explained. "If ye want in again, I be needin' ye to perform clean-up duty!" Diddy gagged at the beast's request, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"My tongue's not going anywhere near that green thing!" Diddy furiously shook his head. Klubba pointed to Dixie, who was laying against his leg with her legs spread wide, Kremling cum still dripping out of her pussy. Diddy looked at Dixie, then back up at Klubba. "You can't seriously mean ..."

"It's me 'peg leg' or her hole, monkey!" Klubba replied with a grin. "Pretend it's one'a them coconut cream pies you weirdos are always goin' on about!" Diddy had no clue what Klubba was referring to, and sighed in frustration as he approached Dixie. As Diddy fell to his stomach and crawled towards her, Dixie surprised him by kicking out her feet to wrap her legs around him and pull him close, forcing Diddy's mouth against her slit.

Diddy started to lick. He closed his eyes and felt his face pucker at the disgusting taste of Klubba's cum, but started to lick all the same. If it got Dixie and himself a free pass to the Lost World, then maybe it was worth it--all at the cost of his dignity. Dixie shivered and moaned from Diddy's tongue as he lapped the crocodile seed out of her--he felt her hand rest on his head, pushing his hat down against him as she started to convulse and orgasm once more. The taste of Klubba's seed along with Dixie's juices didn't improve anything, but Diddy hoped it might speed things up.

Diddy couldn't lick everything out of Dixie--both the taste and his pride wouldn't allow for it. When he pulled away in disgust, Klubba let out a hearty belly laugh as he pointed at Diddy with tears of laughter in his eyes.

"Ye dumb ape! Ye actually did it!" Klubba laughed. "I ain't even done with yer slut of a lass here! Ye didn't clean up a thing!" Klubba picked Dixie up once again and pushed her forward, forcing her against the punching bag next to the kiosk. The crudely-drawn picture of Diddy's face was covered by a pushed-forward Dixie as Klubba resumed fucking her, ignoring the shrieks of pleasure she made. "Ye can skedaddle, Kong." Klubba muttered to Diddy. "I'll send this one along when I'm done, or when she stops bein' fun. If that ever happens, har!"

Diddy turned back to the floating barrel, hearing Klubba's music begin playing once again--this time, as if to taunt him. As he leapt into the barrel and felt it start to teleport him, he heard one line from Dixie that made him freeze in shock just before he was zapped away:

"Oh, Mister Klubba! Your cock is almost as big as Donkey Kong's!" Dixie shouted as Diddy heard the sound of her being pushed over and over against the sand-filled punching bag.

"Wait, what?!" Diddy exclaimed, but it was too late: the little Kong was teleported into the Lost World, leaving Dixie behind. As Klubba rammed his cock into Dixie as hard as he could, she started to cum once again--squirting her juices on his cock and absentmindedly wrapping her long, thick ponytail around the punching bag for balance.

"I love Crocodile Isle ..." Dixie sighed happily.

"Aye, and before ye be done, everyone on the isle's gonna be lovin' you." Klubba replied, thrusting without a pause. "I guess ye can call me distracted."


End file.
